The Breeze is Back
by Royalty Over Reality
Summary: Almost directly after the FAYZ has ended, Brianna gets resurrected. Her return sparks happiness, jealousy, and a whole lot of crazy. On top of all that, there's an evil secret that she can't escape woven into the dark recesses of her undead mind. I don't own Gone. Rated T for safety. Written for Pink10013.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter Gaiaphage**

My body, the one that could grow faster than most, was in ashes on the ground. The wind swirled it into the ashes of its father's body. He had always been my most powerful servant. It was a shame he had to die, just like the rest of them. That was the problem with humans, they were too fragile, too easy to kill. A simple flame could in incinerate them. A simple bullet could…

I noticed myself fading. My connection to this world was going. Soon, I would cease to exist. I had to find a body, and fast. I couldn't move. I was but a pile of ash, eerily glowing green. I was at the mercy at the wound, which picked me up and whirled me through the town square. I landed in multiple different places throughout the town. Part me was on top of a dumpster. Another part…

Was gone. Most of my form was landing on inanimate objects and fading away. Only a few tiny flecks ended up on something that was living, or at least something that had once been. Part me had fallen on some living, but slightly singed grass, which had enough energy to keep me alive for a little while. The rest of my ashes had landed on the body of the small, strawberry blonde girl who the coyotes knew as swift girl and my human servants had called "Brianna" or "The Breeze."

She would be a good form, once I reanimated her. She would be invulnerable to anything but fire, like the whip handed one had been. Nobody would be able to cut her up like the humans had done to him. She would be too fast for them to…

I had to take over her body quickly. As, I pulled all of my energy into the single task of bringing her back I felt the world slip away into total darkness.

**Enter Brianna**

At first, there was light. In the beginning, it was Gaia's light. Then, it was a shining white light that freed me from all earthly struggle. It was both relaxing and liberating as it washed over my skin. There was no need to breathe, think, or even just exist. I only had to be. Then, it was as if God had flipped the cosmic light switch and everything was black. I expected to hear Satan laughing cruelly, maybe even taunting me, but all I could hear was the sound of crickets chirping and an owl or something off in the distance. I was shocked when my eyelids slithered open. Was I still alive? If this whole FAYZ was just some TV show punking me, someone else wouldn't be.

I couldn't be. Gaia had killed me. I staggered to my feet, slowly feeling my energy come rushing back to me. I looked down, expecting to see the gaping hole that was charred around the edges from where Gaia had literally brunt my heart out, but it was gone. I looked around cautiously, to make sure nobody was watching me. Then, I discreetly peeked down my shirt for any evidence of the burn, but I couldn't see any damage. None at all. It was seriously messed up.

I looked around for any evidence of what was going on, but there was nobody around. It was dark, and the cracked analog watch on my wrist told me it was two am, so the fact that there was no people wasn't weird. The fact that there was np FAYZ wall was. At first I thought it was a trick of the light. It had to be there. It was ALWAYS there. I zipped through the space where the wall should've been, only to prove my theory true.

At first, I was speechless. That passed VERY quickly. I danced around, shouted at the top of my lungs, and ran throughout town at top speed. From Golding Street to Grant Street, everything was exactly the same yet totally different.

Then, a demonic voice cut through my ecstasy.

_I am you. You are me. We are one._

Great, not only do I have a voice in my head. It's a weird hippy voice. Just my luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a warning, this is probably the most violent chapter I've ever written.**

**Enter Phillip**

Even though the FAYZ had come down about a week ago, it was still huge news. That's why my employers at CNN sent me down to California to get some footage of what was going on down there. They didn't send me alone, though. They also sent Chelsea Flesher, a twenty three year old amateur reporter with all the attitude of an experienced one. Just because she didn't appear on camera, she thought she had the authority to boss me around, despite the fact that I had been doing camera work for almost fifteen years now.

"Now, everybody and their cousin has seen pictures of the town, she we should see if there's anything worthwhile in the woods. People haven't seen much from there yet," Chelsea said.

I considered telling her that there might be a reason that nobody has made a cutting edge news story about the FAYZ woods, but I bit my tongue. I didn't want to start an argument with somebody as stubborn as Chelsea. I would let her figure out the lack of news in the woods for herself.

**Enter Chelsea**

I'm not sure why Phillip let me go into the woods. There was nothing to film in there, and my hair was getting totally messed up. I can't believe that CNN wouldn't pay to send me a makeup trailer. My story was going to be just as important as any of that boring politics stuff and those depressing disaster stories. Still ruining my wavy blonde hair or smearing my lipstick was nothing compared to spending time with my obnoxious camera man, Phillip Grundy. He was a lanky fifty something with short salt and pepper hair. He never said it out loud, but he obviously thought he was better than me just because he'd been working longer.

"So where's that story you've been insisting is in these woods?" Phillip asked gruffly.

I was about to respond when something zipped through the woods at hyper speed.

"Right there!" I stated, pointing dramatically at the streak that was cutting through the tree line.

**Enter Brianna**

I had been running through the FAYZ looking for other people, but they had already left. I was really hoping someone, anyone, would show up soon. No matter who saw me, they would be impressed. If they knew me, that wouldn't believe I was alive. If they didn't, my powers would amaze them.

I stopped for a second, because I heard the sound of two people talking. One of them sounded like a self-obsessed young woman, and the other one sounded like a grumpy middle aged guy. They were arguing about a "story" or something. It didn't take a lot of thought to figure out they were reporters. I followed their voices until I found two people.

One of them was a blonde woman with big hair and bigger breast implants. Her overly made-up face had an expression that made it seem like she would eat me on national television if it made people notice her. The other person looked like her polar opposite. He was a tall, skinny man with graying hair and a stubbly beard. He was one of those people who just had a sad face, as if they were miserable all the time.

I was prepared to start showing them my best moves when my vision darkened ever so little, as if I was wearing sunglasses.

"Turn the camera on!" the blonde lady ordered.

The older man did as she said.

"Hello, my name is Chelsea Flesher, reporting for CNN, coming to you from within the Stefano Rey National Park, which was once part of the Perdido Bach Anomaly. And I'm here with a little girl who has some very special powers," the female reporter said.

I wanted to call her out for calling me a little girl, but I couldn't control myself.

"I am more dangerous than you think," I said AGAINST MY WILL.

"I'll make sure to be super careful then," Chelsea said, sounding very demeaning.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Wonderful! So, what were you doing wandering around in the woods?"

"I was preparing."

"Preparing for what?"

"The downfall of your entire species. They are shallow, weak creatures that serve me little to no purpose."

NO! NO! NO! I am not saying this! This cannot be coming out of my mouth, with my voice! I like people. Well, I like most people. Drake was an exception, but he wasn't really a person. And then there was Caine and Diana, but I'm still not sure how I feel about them. I can't say that I like them, but I definitely don't want to exterminate them, much less start my own "wipe out the humans club."

"Well…that's…intense. Do you want to demonstrate your powers for the viewers, now?" Chelsea asked. She was trying to stay professional, but she was obviously beginning to get scared.

I didn't speak, I just ran a couple of circles around Chelsea at top speed. I could hear her trying to yell over me, but her words were lost in the vortex. Then, I stopped abruptly. I didn't want to do it, but my legs locked anyway. Then, I turned ominously so I was facing Chelsea. My legs started slowly walking towards her, despite my mental effort to stand to.

_Kill her, _the Gaiaphage instructed.

No! No! No! I couldn't do it! I just couldn't! This Chelsea lady was annoying as hell, but she was still innocent. I wasn't going to kill her on national TV! I WASN'T!

Despite how much I fought it, I couldn't stop my arm from reaching out and grabbing her neck. Then, any control I had totally left my brain. At least, I hope that's what happened. I really hoped that it was the Gaiaphage, not me, that grabbed her neck with my other hand at hyper speed. I couldn't have been the one who had clenched tightly onto her neck and clawed at the skin until I started to see blood. I couldn't have laughed joyfully while she was trying her hardest to scream. I couldn't have kicked her in the shin as hard as I could while I squeezed the life out of her. That couldn't be me.

I when I let go off Chelsea's neck, leaving her gasping for air, I really hoped that the Gaiaphage was done with her. It wasn't, though. One of my feet flew out and kicked her to the ground in the blink of an. Then, I zipped around and stood behind her. I grabbed her head and my hands and pulled it back until I heard a crack. I wanted to run away. I wanted to apologize to the world. I wanted to wake up and figure out that this whole mess was a dream. Unfortunately, I didn't do any of that. I just threw my head back and laughed.

The older guy had been holding the camera the whole time, with his eyes and his mouth frozen wide open. I zipped towards him.

_Please don't make me kill him! _I mentally begged. It was probably more likely to hurt than to help, but I needed to keep fighting. I wouldn't let myself be completely controlled. I was going to hold on to my freewill, no matter what it took.

When I got to the cameraman, I took the camera from his hands and held it up to my face like I was taking some demented selfie. If I was in control, I would've explained myself or something. I wasn't in control, though.

I smiled deviously and said, "You better watch out, because The Breeze is back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter Dekka**

My parents were curled up on the couch, watching CNN news. They never really fought before the FAYZ, but they definitely weren't this touchy and open with each other. They must've bonded over the fact that their only daughter was trapped in a giant bubble of death. I was sitting on the big black recliner, more absorbed in the bag of potato chips I was eating than the news.

"Earlier this week, we sent, Chelsea Flesher, one of our amateur reporters to investigate the Perdido Brach anomaly to see if there was any strange phenomena still occurring. Her evidence probed that things were, in fact, still happening in the area that its former residents called Fallout Alley Youth Zone, or "the FAYZ" for short," the anchorman said.

"Dekka, their talking about the FAYZ," my mom said, pausing the TV.

"Whatever," I grumbled, not taking my attention of the half eaten bag of barbeque chips in my lap.

I didn't bother listening to news about the FAYZ. Anytime somebody so much as spit within five miles of the former FAZ it was "breaking news."

"This sounds really important, Dekka," my dad said as my mom pressed play.

I reluctantly looked up at the screen to see a middle aged white guy with an expensive haircut looking overly serious on the TV screen. He looked as though it was really hard for him to hide how impressed he was with himself for being the one to alert us of such a shocking story. I don't know if it was the over-played charisma or the general haughtiness, but he reminded me a little bit of Caine Soren.

"Now, I'd like to warn you that this is extremely disturbing and graphic footage which has not been edited or censored. Viewer discretion is highly advised," the anchor continued, relishing the suspense he was creating.

The broadcast transition from the arrogant anchorman to footage of an unnaturally busty blonde standing in the woods that had once been part of the FAYZ. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. I already knew what was going to happen. The perky blonde lady would find a mangled skeleton or alleged "proof" that the FAYZ area was still dangerous.

I was about to look away, when the camera zoomed in on a skinny girl whose strawberry blonde hair was in two braids. She looked a hell of a lot like Brianna, but she couldn't be. My mind was just playing tricks on me. Brianna was dead, I had held her dead body in my arms. She was dead. Dead, dead, dead, and dead. The sooner I accepted that, the sooner I'd be able to move on.

"Hello, my name is Chelsea Flesher, reporting for CNN, coming to you from within the Stefano Rey National Park, which was once part of the Perdido Bach Anomaly. And I'm here with a little girl who has some very special powers," the reporter said.

Did that bimbo just call the breeze a little girl!? No, she didn't, because it wasn't the Breeze. The Breeze isn't alive anymore. At least that's what I thought, until she spoke.

"I am more dangerous than you think," Brianna said. Her voice lacked some of the energy it usually had, but that didn't matter. It was undeniably the Breeze. I couldn't believe it! She was back! What was she still doing near the FAYZ, though? Why wasn't she here with m- her family and friends?

"I'll make sure to be super careful then," the reporter said, like some kindergarten teacher. I couldn't wait to see how The Breeze reacted to her.

"You'll see soon enough," the Breeze said in the same monotone.

"Wonderful! So, what were you doing wandering around in the woods?"

"I was preparing."

Okay, something wasn't right. The Breeze NEVER prepared for anything. She always rushed in without a plan, which is what I used to think killed her.

"Preparing for what?" Chelsea asked, with sickening sweetness.

"The downfall of your entire species. They are shallow, weak creatures that serve me little to no purpose."

Yeah, this definitely wasn't The Breeze. I might've been her body, but it definitely wasn't my Brianna, not on the inside.

"Well…that's…intense. Do you want to demonstrate your powers for the viewers, now?" Chelsea asked, trying to look pretty for the camera even though she was terrified.

Suddenly the Breeze encircled Chelsea, kicking up a tornado of dust. Then, she skidded to stop and wrapped her hands around the reporter's neck.

"Did you know this girl, Dekka?" my dad asked judgmentally.

"Shut up, Dad! I'm trying to watch this!"

I hadn't meant to sound so pissed. How was my dad supposed to know how much this affected me if I hadn't told my parents about The Breeze, yet? The only things I've told them are the really bad things that happened, some of the heroic stuff I did, and stories about Sam. I was worried that bringing up The Breeze would launch a slew of questions I didn't want to answer.

Still, I couldn't keep myself from sounding stressed when The Breeze was laughing gleefully as she clawed at the reporter's neck. She was violent, but not without motivation. She wasn't sadistic either. She wouldn't kick somebody in the shin while she strangled them. That was something Drake would do, not her. Then again, so was coming back to life and torturing someone for the fun of it.

I rose up out of my sear, not wanting to watch anymore. My mom had the same idea, since her face was buried in my dad's chest. My father was too much of a man to look away, but I could obviously see that he was disturbed.

I took a final glimpse at the screen to see Brianna pulling the reporter's head back with a sinister smile on her face. I closed my eyes and shook my head, as if that would make it go away. I should've covered my ears too, because the next thing I heard was the sickening crack of spinal cord and psychotic laughter I never thought I would hear from the love of my life.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I curled up under my indigo duvet, no longer trying to keep myself from crying. I smashed a pillow over my head to block out the sounds of my sobs. Suddenly, my wails were drowned out by the obnoxious cry of my cellphone, which was beeping on my nightstand. I grabbed the phone, refusing to let my sadness control me and looked at the message. It was a simple text from Diana Ladris, only three words long. It wasn't comforting, or even sympathetic. In fact it was the exact opposite.

**A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update, I've been addicted to The 100 book and TV show (NEW EPISODE TONIGHT, YAY!) and Pretty Little Liars (I've only read the first 3 books and I haven't watched the show at all yet, so NO SPOILERS!)**

**Any guesses on what Diana's text might say? I'd love to hear your guesses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: More story! In Diana's point of view her texts are in **_**bold italics and Dekka's are just in **__normal italics. _**Enjoy!**

**Enter Dekka**

_Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. _

Diana's text repeated over and over in my head in the same voice she had used to tease me when we went to Coates together.

_Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch._

Why would she say something like that? There wasn't a single lucky person in this situation. The Breeze might have come back to life, but she obviously wasn't happy about it. Reporters and cops would probably be trying to stalk her every move, not to mention the guilt that came with killing somebody. Then again, Brianna didn't exactly seem like the kind of person who was still capable of guilt.

_Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch._

Still, I couldn't let myself get mad. Diana was obviously trying to piss me off. I had no doubt that she knew that this thing with Brianna was bugging me. She was just trying to get me riled up, but I wouldn't give her that satisfaction. She didn't deserve it.

_Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch._

I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the smoke alarm. I watched the little red light flash on and off in the grayness of the fading evening light. After a while, it didn't seem like it was blinking, so much as resurrecting itself. It was dead, it was living, it was dead, it was living. The process just kept repeating itself over and over, with that witch Diana's text message playing in my head like a sardonic soundtrack.

_Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch. Lucky little bitch._

Just when things couldn't get any worse, my phone buzzed with another text message from Diana. I checked it out, hoping for an apology, but all I got was this:

_You saw the news clip, right? If not then google FAYZ girl kills reporter._

**Enter Brianna**

Ever since I killed, no, since the Gaiaphage made me kill that lady I've been on the run. It's easy for me to stay ahead of the cops but it's harder to find somewhere to stay. I can't stay in FAYZ, which is now crawling with people. I can't go into society, either. Not until I learn to control myself, or at least make sure I can successfully have a conversation without killing the other person. I just have to keep running on the edges of civilization, hoping I won't run into any one and do the same thing that I did to that reporter. There's no rest, but I don't need it. I haven't felt hungry, thirsty, or even tired since I came back to life, even though I've been running non-stop.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to get a good runner's high since I'd come back. My endorphins must've been all out of whack. I really wish I could've gotten one, though. It would've been a great distraction from what I did. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgot all of her different faces. The surprise, the terror, the pathetic attempt to beg, and then nothing. The worst thing of it all was that some part of me loved it. I could feel the power surging through my whole body, like I was a god with power to give and take life. NO! That was the Gaiaphage! Not me! I didn't enjoy it! Did I?

Suddenly, my feet flew out from under me and my body toppled into a steep ditch at hyper speed. It was a lot like rolling down a grassy hill with your eyes closed when you're a really little kid. You think that just because your eyes are closed that everything is super crazy and terrifying. The only difference was that this was ACTUALLY super crazy and terrifying. Well, that and the fact that I'm pretty sure that the bone in my arm just cracked in half.

When I finally stopped rolling at the bottom of the trench, I was covered in dirt but surprisingly not blood. I inspected my arm, only to find that it was healing before my very eyes. No blood? Instant healing? I had seen this before, when that dickhead Drake came back to life. I wonder if he was still out there. It would be interesting to see how we fought when I was just as unkillable as he was.

**Enter Diana**

Dekka took a while to respond, but eventually she replied to my second text. It was the simplest answer she possibly could've provided: _I saw the clip._

_**Calm down Dekka, no need to have an emotional breakdown over it**__, _I replied, hoping that Dekka picked up on my digital sarcasm.

_No need to call The Breeze a bitch over it, either, _she responded.

She thought I was calling the Breeze lucky? No way. If my hunch was right, The Breeze had a lot of misery ahead.

_**I wasn't insulting Brianna, I was referring to you.**_

_WTF?_

_**Yeah. You get her back.**_

_No, I don't. This is isn't her. She never do something like that to an innocent person._

_**Not on her own she wouldn't, but she wouldn't come back to life on her own either, would she?**_

_What are you saying?_

_**I'm saying that monster the Gaiaphage brought her back to life, like Drake. Then, it screwed with her mind in a way you'll hopefully never have to understand.**_

_And that makes me lucky how?_

_**Well, you loved her didn't you?**_

_Yeah, but she's not herself anymore._

_**No, I think she is. I'd probably feel it if the Gaiaphage was strong enough to completely take over her body. I've been in the "Magical Mind Connection Club" ever since it took over my daughter's body. **__**The Gaiaphage is probably just messing with her mind.**_

_But look at what it did to her. She's a criminal now, and she's probably evil. Back in the FAYZ, I was miserable because she was never going to love me, but now I'm doubting if she could love at all._

_**Oh poor you. The love of your life is an evil criminal who slips in and out of Gaiaphage related freak-outs, and who knows if they're even capable of love. I can hardly imagine how you've survived like ten minutes! It's not like that was my life for a goddamn year! I would do anything to get Caine back, so I don't want to hear you whine about this for so much as a second.**_

_Then you shouldn't have texted me over it._

Dekka had a valid point. I probably shouldn't have texted her over it. I was just so pissed off when I saw that damn video that I had to bring somebody down with me. It was either that or crying, and I've been crying too much recently.

I just want to know why it was Brianna. Out of all the people that died in the FAYZ, why her? Why not one of the people who was actually connected to the Gaiaphage? This could've been…his second chance, but instead it just made his sacrifice worthless.


End file.
